Somewhere over the rainbow
by MyHeartIsAnApple
Summary: Tag to 4x21. "You know, sometimes you'd only need a hug, and I'm not saying this to make you hug me so back off! Don't have strange ideas in mind Jane." "Oh hush." He interrupted her and she found herself in his arms, without even realizing it.


**AN: I know, I should be working on next chapter of Someone(thanks again for all the reviews)but I just watched "Ruby Slippers" and this happened. Blame the final scene that it's one of my favorite ever. It's just a fluffy tag, nothing more, I'm sorry**.

The moment the first notes of "Over the rainbow" started to play, Lisbon knew she was in trouble.

She was in trouble because that song was exactly the one that probably meant her whole childhood.

That song was the song that her mum used to sing to her every night before sleeping;

Their song.

The first silent tear slipped but of course without going unnoticed.

"Is that a tear I see?" Jane asked approaching her.

"Yeah right, keep watching." Of course he noticed, she was almost annoyed.

But the song kept going on, and every word, every note was like a stab in her heart.

Suddenly vivid images started passing through her mind like it was a movie, a black and white kind.

Her mum was baking some lemon cake that would have probably ended in his brothers' clutches;

Her mum was drinking with her their secret tea sitting in those little plastic chairs with the company of Mister bear and Lady duck.

Her mum was collecting her tears because the neighbors' son had stolen her crayons.

Her mum, period.

Every scene led a tear, less silent than the first, and she started crying.

Jane noticed it.

"Lisbon?" He whispered in her ear gently touching her hand.

"Jane.. I think I might have a breakdown very soon." She replied, not looking at him.

"Ok, let's go catch some air, my dear." He said softly and led her outside the pub, never leaving her hand.

The moment they were outside, Lisbon begun to breathe in the air, her face toward the dark sky, feeling some drops of rain wetting her skin.

"I don't wanna cry Jane, please don't make me cry." She begged him.

"It's not so bad Lisbon, actually you should try it sometimes, it helps.. it makes you feel more alive in a sense, you should always take something good in the pain." He said still holding her hand.

"I.. I usually don't cry because I don't like crying alone." She replied shyly.

And that was the problem, she felt lonely.

She was ok with her single status, she did like loneliness in a sense, she loved being independent, she loved being good at her job, she loved coming back home late at night and just eating from the ice cream's bowl without even worrying about eat something healthy before.

She loved walking in underwear in her condo, she loved spending the weekend watching ten episodes in a row of her favorite TV show.

She loved trash TV shows too.

She loved all of this, but she didn't love crying.

"You should stop being alone if you don't like it Lisbon." Jane interrupted her thoughts.

"It's not that Jane, I like it.. it's that.." She kept talking.

"What is it Lisbon? Lack of affection?" He asked almost amused.

Amused because it wasn't like he didn't feel the same exact sensation every damned time, locked in his dusty attic. That was that kind of lack that never went away, a sensation that made you ashamed of yourself because suddenly you felt like a teenager unable to be alone and in search of contact.

Not a casual contact though, the one that could make you forget the time and the place you lived in.

It was a weakness, or maybe not, the weakness was actually keep it hidden.

They had just witnessed to a beautiful story, Fifi Nix had found happiness in the end, she had risen from the ashes, from the pain; he wondered if he and Lisbon could do the same; he was pretty sure actually that they would have found the happiness together, or maybe it was only a romantic fantasy.

He also knew that her happiness was more important than his own.

The problem was that only seeing Lisbon like that right now, made him think about very dangerous things that he kept well locked in his brain, or maybe in his heart.

She was so fragile.

Ironic how he had led her in that pub wanting to cheer her up and now she was facing him with eyes full of tears.

He needed to fix that.

She helped him without wanting it with her next words.

"You know, sometimes you'd only need a hug, and I'm not saying this to make you hug me so back off! Don't have strange ideas in mind Jane."

"Oh hush." He interrupted her and she found herself in his arms, without even realizing it.

"Jane, I didn't want this." She tried to say.

"Lisbon just shut up now." He said tightening his embrace.

She was like paralyzed for a minute, she wasn't a very affectionate woman, or maybe she was used to live without any kind of human contact, or better she wasn't used to meaningful and real contacts.

"Lisbon?"

"Jane?"

"You can cry now."

The second his words left his mouth, Lisbon began to cry like she was almost waiting for his permission, now her arms found his waist and she hugged him back; her head rested softly under his chin.

He kept stroking her hair barely enduring her pain.

"shh, it's ok, just cry."

"I'm ruining your shirt." She whispered.

"I don't care." He replied softly.

He kept kissing her hair, finding the whole situation almost irresistible.

She was crying in his arms, his tough boss that was afraid of nothing.

"Jane" she woke him from his trance, "I swear one word about all of this.."

"And you'll shoot me, I get it Lisbon." He interrupted her.

"Well I was about to say, I strangle you with my bare hands, but your choice, anyway."

He chuckled and started talking again: "don't worry, no word about anything that will happen tonight."

"Good." She said at first, then she revalued his words, "wait what does it mean "about anything that will happen tonight"?

He paused for some seconds gladly noticing the accelerated beating of her heart pressed against him.

"Oh yes Lisbon, I almost forgot to tell you, I'm about to do something very stupid in the next few minutes."

"What thing?" She asked making slide her hands under his jacket, almost scared.

"A thing that I really want to do since years by now." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"Is it very stupid?" She asked now gripping the lapels of his jacket.

"I'm afraid it is Teresa." He replied kissing her forehead.

"Jane." She sighed.

"Close your eyes, Lisbon." He whispered back.

"Don't, please." She said while he framed her face with his hands.

"Shh, it will be our little secret." He said, before his lips touched hers for the first time.

She tasted like salt and Cherry lip balm, the salty tears made the sensation almost more vivid somehow,

or maybe it was the light rain that was falling.

Her lips seemed cotton candy against his and he couldn't stop kissing her.

At the end Lisbon broke the spell, only to hide her face in the crook of his neck, her arms finding his waist again.

"I think I did it, Lisbon." He whispered in her ear.

"I hate you." She replied tickling with her eyelashes his neck.

He chuckled, "you can open your eyes now."

"No."

"Ok keep your eyes closed then." He replied amused.

"What are we going to do now Jane?" She asked insecure.

"Oh, I'm going to tuck you in bed and tell you a bedtime story." He replied smiling.

"It sounds like a plan." she grumbled against his neck.

"Well, I admit, Lisbon, I hoped in a little more enthusiasm after our first kiss."

He felt her smile against his neck. Then her hands left his waist and she framed his face the same way he had done with her before.

Lisbon went tiptoe and kissed him, one little kiss that almost stopped his heart; gauging his reaction she kissed him once again, a longer kiss this time.

"take me somewhere." she said against his lips.

"Over the rainbow." He smiled back.

 **AN: ok that's it, I told you it was a silly tag, well let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
